With the Rain
by MintIceTea
Summary: No one decides her fate but her, and Belle has chosen adventure. In the downpour she meets a shy half-fae who needs an adventure of his own, and a little encouragement in making his own choice. [First published under the name Sweet Anisette in RPS '17]
1. Where Will You Go?

"Oh—" The curse Belle let out was far from lady-like. Alone in the sudden deluge there was no one to criticize her. The darkening skies and heavy air had threatened her all morning. But she had hoped to reach the next village before they made good on their promise.

She tugged the hood of her traveling cloak over her hair. It was soon soaked through, the fabric meant to keep the chill at bay. Not a heavenly downpour. The rain fell so heavy that the path through the forest was soon obscured completely. She would have to stop walking or risk getting lost. Though she was directionless in her wanderings to begin with.

With a sigh, she moved to take little shelter at the base of a large tree. It provided a little relief, but not enough for her to dry off. At least she wasn't wearing skirts, she mused even in her annoyance. While she earned strange looks traveling in trousers. They were not nearly as cumbersome when wet as all the fabric and frills.

Belle curled into herself, soaked cloak drawn over like a shield. She stared into the gray nothingness the rainstorm had turned the forest. She had almost dozed off, the many days of walking sticking like molasses to her bones, when something flickered in the corner of her vision.

It was a light, flickering like a candle. Small, seeming to float at about the height of a windowsill. She couldn't make out the cabin that it was sure to be a part of through the rain. With sore muscles complaining, she stood. Surely beneath a roof by the fireside was better than outside in the rain, no matter who was inside. There was always the blade strapped to her thigh if the owner turned out to be unsavory.

It was more of a journey into the trees than she expected. The more Belle walked, the light seemed to more further away. More than once she thought about giving up and turning back towards the path. But the temptation of warmth pushed her forward.

Instead of a cabin, or housing of any kind, Belle found a stump. A single stump standing alone in a clearing, with a single candle flickering on top of it. As she stepped closer she realized that no rain fell within ten feet of the stump. Leaving the area dry if not quite warm. She decided to ignore the strangeness of the situation. Mentally calling it bravery rather than foolishness. She sat inside the dry ring around the stump, letting the rain fall beyond her. As if watching it past a window. Nearly a quarter of an hour passed as she watched the rain.

"Oh!"

Belle jumped, startled by the sudden exhale behind her. She turns to see a man staring at her from the other side of the flickering candle. His hair hung around his face, damp and curling from the rain. He held a walking staff in one hand, the other holding a shabby looking umbrella above him.

"You're lost," he said. He nervously clutched at his staff, eyes wide.

Belle shook her head. "No, sir. I saw the light and came to get out of the rain."

He smiled, just a slight twitch of his lips. "N-no, miss, you can only find the candle if you can't find your own way. You'll want to come with me then." He ducked his head apologetically when she began to protest. "I'm sorry, miss, but I came to put the light out. I can't leave it burning long, my mother doesn't like me to use my magic like this."

"Your mother?"

"Is not here. Please come with me, at least until the rain stops? I don't have much, but a fire and some food would do you good."

When Belle stood she realized that this strange man was only the slightest bit taller than her. He seemed to shy back when she came to stand next to him. His eyes averted quickly from her soaked form. His hesitance gave her the confidence to accept his offer of shelter.

"Uh, would you mind?" He held the umbrella to her. Once she took hold of it he reached out, holding his hand over the candle. His skin glitter like scales as the flame flickered violently under his palm. With a slow movement he lowered his hand over the candle. Pressing down on the flame and wax until his hand lay flat on the stump. No candle to be seen. As the light extinguished the rain began to fall around the stump.

He smiled sheepishly when he met her surprised look. He took the umbrella back, holding it above them both. "My home isn't far, miss."

"My name is Belle." Seeing him struggle trying to walk and keep the umbrella over her head she moved to stand right beside him.

"I'm Rumplestiltskin."

The shelter from the rain turned out to be little more than small cottage. Built right beside an ancient tree with greenery covering the roof. Little red flowers hanging from the eves bobbed underneath the raindrops. Giving the house a cheerful look despite the small size and miserable weather. "Is this where you live?'

He nodded, seeming unsure of her intention. "Yes."

"It's lovely."

"T-thank you." He held the door open for her. It was indeed warm inside, and she let Rumplestiltskin usher her into the single chair by the fire. He busied himself preparing a cup of tea. Seeming to struggle with finding a second cup. The one he handed her was lovely porcelain. Missing a saucer and with a small chip out of the rim that he apologized profusely for.

"It's just a small chip, I'm sorry, I-" He looked around his one-room home and sighed. "I obviously don't get much company."

"You must be lonely out here on your own."

The was a spinning wheel by the fire, and he tugged the stool over to sit beside her. "I go to the village sometimes, to sell on market days."

"You're… a spinner?" He nodded, sipping from his own worn and cracked cup. "What about your mother? You mentioned her."

"Ah," he glanced towards the door. "My mother… you know these are called the Black Woods? For the Black Fairy?"

"Yes?" It took a moment, and Belle was sure she was jumping to conclusions. "Your mother is the Black Fairy? You're a fairy?" Belle had researched into many things over the years, including fairy lore, but she had never come across an instance of a male fairy.

"Aye, a halfling." He seemed a little surprised at her enthusiasm. "A half-fae like me isn't good for much. Mother keeps me out of the way by watching the woods."

"You make a good cup of tea, Rumplestiltskin."

He smiled shyly down at his tea, a blush creeping across his cheeks. After a moment, he ventured a question of his own. "What brings you into the woods, Miss Belle?"

"I was returning home to Avonlea, but I've made a bit of a detour."

He seemed interested in her story. More eager to listen to her, than to talk about himself for sure. It didn't take long to get her talking. She told him of her fight with her father. His insistence that she marry. The brutish oaf that was her intended. How she put him off until her return from Arendelle. How she shook off her escort and ended up in the woods in the first place.

"Where will you go if not home?" He asked as if he were a child waiting for the happily-ever-after in a bedtime tale.

Belle smiled. "I think on an adventure."

"It sounds marvelous." He sighed. "I admire you. I don't have much magic, but I can cast a charm for luck and protection. " He pushed himself up from the stool, using his staff. "May I?"

"What's the price?" Belle wasn't a fool, and the look he gave her was almost proud.

"Maybe, someday come back and tell me about your adventures?" He asked, wistfully. "That's more than enough payment for me."

"Yes, I will." Belle found herself blushing at his thankful look. She blinked in surprise as he gently tapped his walking stick to her forehead. A tingle crawled over her skin, and it wasn't unpleasant. It felt like like warm mist passing through her body.

"There. You may now travel in peace." He leaned against his staff, looking down at her fondly. "And I will be here when you return."

"With tea?" Belle asked.

"Of course."


	2. Running Away

"The rain has stopped."

Belle stirred at the voice of her host. Not really all that surprised that she had dozed off before the fire. Rumplestiltskin stood by the open door, looking out over his clearing. Belle stood and stretched, moaning as her neck protested from sleeping in the chair. Rumplestitskin turned at the sound, dropping his staff at the sight of her arched back.

"Um, I'll, ah – I'll pack some food for you to take with you." He busied himself in the small kitchen area in the corner of his home, his back to her.

Belle smiled to herself, charmed by his flustered reaction. She gathered her things together, rearranging her small pack. Her traveling cloak had been hung by the fire to dry, and Belle was delighted to wrap the warm fabric around her.

Rumplestiltkin approached her, his offering of food wrapped neatly. As she packed it carefully into her bag he spoke softly. "I'll walk you to the edge of the woods, we wouldn't want you get lost again." His gentle teasing was unexpected, and Belle grinned at him.

"Thank you, kind sir." She dipped in a graceful curtsy, despite her trousers. "I would most appreciate your escort."

He replied with a clumsy bow and a smile, letting her lead the way through the door.

The forest looked completely different without the heavy curtains of rain obscuring everything. The trees glimmered in the sunlight, water still clinging to their leaves. It cast the entire area in an almost magical sparkling light. Belle turned back to Rumplestiltskin, meaning to complement him on the beauty of his woods.

"Oh!" She gasped. She had realized, even in the rain, that his skin wasn't that of a normal man. But in the dreary gray of the forest, and then the low lighting of his home she hadn't realized _how_ different. His face was tinted a scaly gray, fading into a more natural skin down his neck. He didn't quite sparkle, but in the light, he truly did look like a magical being. "You're beautiful!"

He flushed, green-gray creeping across his cheekbones. Belle, embarrassed by her outburst, was sporting her own red blush and stinging ears. There really wasn't anything to say after that, so they shared shy smiles, and he awkwardly gestured with his staff. "Ah, um, th-this way."

Belle was content to let him lead, the forest seemed more enchanted than cursed now that the rain had ended, and she was enamored by it. She spotted fairy touches everywhere, rings of mushrooms, intricate tree roots. She wondered how much of it was because of Rumple.

"Have you always lived in the forest?" She queried after a while, stepping to walk beside him.

"No, traveled with my father when I was little. We used to be part of a traveling show until mother got in trouble for letting her Halfling out of her sight."

"Traveling show?"

"Aye, 'See the Lizard Boy' and all that." He noticed her concerned look and shrugged. "It wasn't too bad – it got Papa and I food. He…had a hard time finding work." It was a pitiful excuse, but it was the kindest he had to offer on his father's behalf. The silence only lasted a short while before Belle set out to distract him from his melancholy by asking him about the flora around them. Eventually the trees became more spread out, and Belle knew that their journey was coming to an end. And she realized how much she disliked that idea. She tugged him to a stop.

"Rumple…" he smiled at the nickname, "are you happy here?"

"Pardon?"

"It's just that, I really enjoy your company. And I really would love you to come with me, if you'd like."

"Belle, I—" he wrung his hands around his staff, staring at the path stretching out before them. "I don't know what _use_ I'd be to you out there, here I can spin and I am—"

"Almost as useless as I feared."

Belle jumped at the voice right behind her, even as Rumplestiltskin stiffened. He reached out and grabbed Belle's arm, pulling her beside him to face the woman in dark clothes. Her face was a picture of polite displeasure.

"M-Mother." Rumplestiltskin greeted, with a cautious nod of his head. "I was escorting Be- this traveler back to the road."

The woman, the Black Fairy, smiled. It wasn't a quite friendly look, more like placation masquerading as kindness. "Protecting her name from me, are you?"

"I've learned my lesson, Mother."

"I should hope so, after Milah and all." She tilted her head. "Poor thing, wishing herself away from you after only a fortnight. She's having a lovely time with her true love, sailing the seas, in case you were wondering."

Rumplestiltskin's hand tightened on his staff as the Black Fairy's gaze turned to Belle, looking her up and down. She made a trivializing sound and turned back to her son.

"Let this little lamb wander off, and go home, Rumplestiltskin."

"Mother I-"

"You love your mother and will obey her, that's what we agreed on. If you love me you'll do as I say."

"No!" Both the fairy and Rumplestiltskin turned to Belle in surprise. She hadn't wanted to get between them, with the magic crackling in the air. But _commanding_ her child to love and obey her, Belle didn't like it. "He may be your son but you do not _own_ him!"

"Excuse me?"

"Mother, please." Rumplestiltskin guided Belle back behind him. "Let her go."

"Just her? Or are you leaving me too?"

"Y-You never wanted me in the first place." Belle gently placed her hand on Rumplestiltskin's back as he spoke, sensing that he needed some of her courage. "If I wish to go I will."

"Hm." She made a dismissive sound,. "I suppose you may as well go, see what you can make of yourself, if anything. You haven't been much use here." She turned her disdainful gaze to a semi-circle of mushrooms just off the path.

"Mother-"

But the fairy vanished in a cloud of swirling magic, leaving Rumplestiltskin and Belle standing alone at the edge of the woods. A moment later a similar sack to Belle's appeared on the ground beside them. Rumplestiltskin made a broken sound when he saw it, but didn't move to touch it at first.

After he finally reached down and shouldered the pack, Belle reached over and took his free hand in hers, squeezing when he let out a shaky sigh. "Can…can I really come with you? J-just for a while."

"Oh, Rumple," Belle smiled up at him, lifting his hand between both of hers. "You can come with me forever if you wish."

He pressed his lips into a thin line to keep them from trembling. Nodding, he whispered against her fingers a gentle "thank you."


	3. Direction

"Well, I'd say that was a perfection execution of the spell." Rumple laughed, coughing slightly as Belle looked down on him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" She offered him a hand, and between her and his staff he heaved himself back to his feet.

"I'm fine, my pride's a bit bruised is all. I've never been as competent with water based magic, I'm afraid." He brushed at his clothes, knocking more than a few twigs loose. "Obviously I'm a bit more attuned to woodland magic."

Biting back a smile, Belle reached up to pull a blade of grass from his hair, causing him to blush. "I've seen you do more than just wood magic though." She twirled the grass between her fingers. TThinking back over the few weeks they had been traveling. "What makes water so difficult?"

"It's easy-going." Rumple waved his hand as he settled back down onto the log he had occupied before his misjudged spell had backfired. "Magic is technically it's own element, but it has...flavors? I suppose, of other elements in it. That's how wizards and witches are able to specialize - they have an affinity to certain elements. Fairies are supposed to have their own brand of magic, but-" he shrugged "it still comes at a price no matter the user. Even for a halfling "

"Hmm." Belle sat down beside him, happy to see that he no longer jumped when her leg brushed against his. "If water is easy going then why isn't it easy to work with?"

"It has to do more with personality," Rumple said, a bit ruefully, absently running his thumb along his staff. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but I don't exactly do well with change." He smiled, sheepishly, at her.

"Oh hush, you've been marvelous." She placed her hand on his leg, and he did jump a bit at that, but settled under her palm. "Anyone would be anxious traveling with a strange girl who has no destination in mind."

"You can take me anywhere," Rumple murmured, flushing afterwards.

Belle smiled as she stood, her fingertips lingering on his thigh as she rose. "How about I take you to find a stream then, since we can't summon any drinking water?" Her teasing was gentle, and Rumple chuckled in response.

"I would amenable to that."

They came across a town before they did a stream of any sort, as soon as the buildings came into sight Rumple hesitated. Belle turned to him, smiling sympathetically. She thought he was gorgeous with his gray and scaled skin, loved the way he would glint in the sun, but he was rather unwilling to be among people. She reached up and tugged his hood forward until it covered most of his face.

"Ready?"

"As I can be." He took a fortifying breath. "Alright, let's go."

Early in their journey, within the first three hours honestly, Belle had discovered Rumple's reluctance to be near people. He had apologized fiercely, offering to meet up with her afterwards.

Belle wasn't satisfied with that option. She had tucked her arm in his and they had stayed that way ever since.

He still remained silent while making their purchases, far too wary to draw attention to himself, but he no longer trembled against her.

Belle jumps slightly when he leans down, whispering directly in her ear. When she turns to him he gestures towards a couple of ladies standing nearby. It takes a moment for Belle to realize what has caught his attention.

"Yes, yes! It seems another princess has caught his eye."

"I thought he was still pining over the young lady of the Marchlands?"

"I did too, but that northern princess, you always hear about her archery?, apparently he's quite enamored by her skills with the bow."

"What does Lord March think of this?"

"Do I look like I have the Lord's ear? I would say he'd want his daughter back, regardless of her engagement but what do I know?"

The ladies wandered off, but Belle and Rumple stayed put. "Belle?" He eventually asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I…" she paused and looked up at him. With a smile, more tremulous and nervous than she'd like, she asked, "well, should we venture towards Avonlea?"

"I will follow you wherever you go."


	4. Happiness

"Lady Belle!" The whispered shout startled both of them, Rumple moved his staff between them and the figure that rapidly approached from the other side of the darkened street.

"Oh! Mrs. Potts!" Belle skirted around Rumple's protective stance to embrace the stout woman. "What are you doing here?" Here being a quaint town on the very border of Lord March's lands. They had just arrived as the sun set, and were planning on finding a meal before retiring to the inn for the evening. Their nights in the woods having been forfeited to the winter.

"I was visiting my son and his wife before the winter festivities at the palace begin in earnest. But, oh, what you are doing here, love? How have you been – _where_ have you been? Who is this with you? Wont you come inside for a bit?" Her chatter doesn't cease, even when she tugged Belle's hand, gesturing towards the house she exited.

Belle turned to Rumple, a sheepish smile on her face and she makes a hurried introduction as the head housekeeper pushed them into her son's house.

Christopher, whom Belle has always known as "Chip", quietly made them tea as Belle answered Mrs. Potts' many questions. Rumple tried to keep up, but the familiarity and speed of which the two women chattered with was a bit overwhelming. Belle noticed his distraction, and smiled at him, allowing him to retreat towards the flickering fire where Chip's wife sat with her sewing.

The pregnant woman welcomed him with a shy smile. Wanting to be helpful, even as he desired to avoid conversation, he offered his assistance with her mending which she accepted in bewilderment.

The simple, easy work helped to settle his nerves, and they worked in harmony until the touch of Belle's hand on his shoulder drew him from his daydreaming.

"Rumple?" She leaned down to speak right into his ear. "Mrs. Potts and I came up with a plan."

Belle planned to speak with her father tonight, after he retires to his study following the ball. Until then she is content to sneak around the palace with Rumple, their presence known to the staff but not the nobility. She had explained to Rumple, with a ruefully smile that her behavior had long since been categorized as "we don't understand, but we support her" by the staff.

Rumple laughed. Easily able to imagine the stubborn young woman before him as the bossy child she must have been, encouraging the staff to assist in her adventures.

Belle grinned over her knees as him, slowly moving her toes forward until she could press them under his thigh. He shook his head, switching his drink to his other hand so that he could tuck the blanket firmly around her bare feet.

"If you're cold, why don't you put your slippers back on? Or are you wanting me to cast a warming spell on you?" He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and reached over to steal a drink from his mug.

A shout from down below drew their attention. From where they were tucked into the nook above the great hall, they could see all the dancing and merriment below without being seen themselves.

The shout had come from Belle's ex-betrothed, it seemed that two of the young triplet princes of the north had tripped him with a string between them. Belle expected, knowing his previous temper and impatience, anger from the duke. But she was surprised when he laughed, and chased the boys until they retreated behind their sister's skirts, who seemed to struggle to remain unamused at their antics.

"I'm happy he's changed." Belle told Rumple, moving her feet so she could sit on her folded legs. "We'd never be happy together, and he must've known it too."

Belle was far happier here, in her most comfortable gown – faded and worn, than in one of the glittering gowns that swirled across the floor below.

He welcomed her weight leaning against him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They sat cozy, trading the mug back and forth.

"Ah."

Belle lifted her head, following Rumple's gaze to the archway of the hall. She didn't see anyone there, the only thing that could've caught his attention was… "The mistletoe?"

"Would they mind terribly if I borrowed it for a moment?" With a twist of his wrist he had the mistletoe in hand.

"Now what do you need that for?" Belle asked, grinning as she tilted her head back expectantly as he dangled the leaves above them both.

He brushed his lips over hers, as if asking for permission. Belle huffed slightly, brining her free hand up to his hair, tugging him into a deeper kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, and he whimpered when she drew back to press light kisses along his jaw.

"What happened to my shy spinner?" She said, her lips right at his ear.

"I think love for you has given him a touch of bravery." Rumple murmured in a bit of a daze, a flush dancing across his cheeks.

"Oh?" Belle cupped his face, kissed him again, her tongue darting across his lips. "I also believe I taste a touch of whisky." She held up the mug, nearly empty now, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe a wee bit."

A two-part disclaimer: I quit watching Ouat before Merida came along. And I'm going with the first version of Gaston shown on Ouat – a bit dim, but not evil – which then would be a very interesting match with Merida. She obviously doesn't want to get married, but this oaf – admittedly a good huntsman, is entertaining to her brothers at least.


End file.
